


i shall need no other happiness (if i see one smile on your lips)

by avonleasangel



Series: I feel you close, although you're eight hours ahead [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, i hope i wrote it right, made diana woke so, rich girl realizes she has feelings for the poor boy, v trope like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleasangel/pseuds/avonleasangel
Summary: Diana's had enough of her parents and their opinions, and decides to do what she wants for once.





	i shall need no other happiness (if i see one smile on your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of getting ahead on my homework but i think its fine:) but the title comes from our boi jerry's latest read, frankstein sooo like 
> 
> so i made diana really woke in this ngl, mainly bc i want her to go to queens w anne and kiss jerry w/o reprimand but thats beside the point
> 
> if any of you know french, i apologize if there are any gramatical errors, i'm now my fourth year of spanish so i had to use google translate for it
> 
> pls leave feedback, comments, kudos, whatever---my day is made regardless
> 
> love y'all

183 days. 

That’s how long she had before her parents shipped her off to some exuberantly posh finishing school in Paris. Which of course was no surprise to her or anyone else in Avonlea, the Barry’s were the richest family after all, and with that status comes a certain set of expectations that had to be fulfilled. 

Diana had been aware of her fate for as long as she could remember, but only recently had she come to despise it. And even more recently, her house. A place that once gave her comfort and  
support now made her feel even more of an idiot afternoon when she got home from school. 

“Diana! Start from the beginning! That’s the third time you’ve missed that note. Men like Monzart not mistakes.” Her mother quipped from the kitchen, disdain evident in her voice. 

She knew her mother meant well, she wanted a husband that could provide for her but the desire for material wealth outweighed everything else. Diana appreciated the comfort that she lived it and knew how blessed she was because of it, but a seemingly endless warborde only did so much. Dresses couldn’t carry a conversation and as amazing as the piano was, it wasn’t much of a confidant, for obvious reasons. 

Finishing her practice, Diana reached back and undid the satin bow that had been holding her hair back. She sighed in relief as the tension that the updo had brought slowly ebbed away. The old grandfather clock across the room chimed signalling it was a quarter to four. The Queen’s study session, which most of her classmates were attending, wouldn’t be done for at least another hour. 

She supposed she could bid her time until then, she did have an intricate cross stitch pattern that needed finishing or she could help her mother with whatever she was concocting in the kitchen. Each option sounded more dreary and soul wrenching than the last. 

“I’m going for a walk.” She declared, standing and grabbing her jacket off the hook by the door. Her mother would probably want to know where she was going, but if she knew her true destination or intentions behind the outing, Diana knew she would never be let out of the house again. 

Really, her act of absconding from her home it should have been harder to execute but Diana had learned how to politely spend as little time with her parents as possible. Only bring up the prospect of her joining the Queen’s group, because she could still surely catch up, once and then after that, sit docility and accept whatever small minded conversation they started next. Diana had also learned how insufferable she had been based on listening to her parents prattle. With attitudes like theirs, it was no wonder she had found Anne’s goals and Cole’s sexuality appalling at first. There was only one right way to do things and anything besides that was wrong. 

God, had she really been that prejudiced and biased? 

Now, she was her friends biggest supporter in their radical conquests, never allowing herself to fully acknowledge the envy that she secretly harboured. Diana knew she lacked friends’ astonishing confidence and security, maybe if she had even a fraction of it she would be able to properly stand up to her parents. 

“Diana? Que fais-tu ici?” 

Having been lost in her thoughts, the brunette hadn’t realized she had wandered all the way to Green Gables or how their farmhand was standing in front of her. Jerry was only a few feet in front of her, pitchfork in hand and his face was contorted with confusion. 

“Anne’s not here, she’s still studying at school.” 

“I’m well aware of that, thank you. I needed to get out of my house and my feet took me here.” Diana tried her best to keep her tone even, her eyes level with his and her mind focused. Try as she might, the longer she held Jerry’s gaze the more erratic her heart became and her head whirled as she took in every detail of the boy in front of her. 

It seemed as if Jerry had shot up almost over night because she still wasn’t acclimatize to the nine, potentially ten, inches that he now had on her. Lanky wasn’t the right term because the change in height occurred around the same time that he had shed the last remnants of his boyhood. The shirt he adorned now was testimony enough, the material straining over newly broadened shoulders, and the rolled sleeves showcased the veins of his forearms, which were protruding more than normal. Diana guessed he had been hard at work before she had arrived. 

“If I had a house like yours, I don’t think I would want to leave.” He admitted shyly, running a hand through his hair, making Diana even more painstakingly aware of how unkempt it was, more so how soft it looked and how badly she wanted to run her hands through it. 

“I’d trade with you in a heartbeat.” 

“The three rooms that my family of seven shares hardly compares to your barn at home, let alone your actual house.” 

Diana shrugged, “You’re right, my house is extravagant compared to most but also just gives my father more rooms to avoid my mother in when they’re in a fight and makes for an eerie silence when you’re alone.” 

A laugh fell from her lips as she watched Jerry’s reaction, never had an aristocrat openly complained of their stature and to a farmhand nonetheless. Only Anne knew of the recent discomforts that Diana had begun to feel at home. “Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.”

“No, the blame is on me for assuming such things. I know I’m not Anne but you’re welcome to stay with me until she gets back. That is if you want t---”

“Jerry, it’s okay, I would love to.” 

Neither of them said a word as Jerry lead her to the barn, but it was implicitly understood that things had changed between them. 

Diana couldn’t remember the last time she laughed (besides when she was with Anne) and immediately corrected her fault in posture, but here Jerry and his stories made that reality seem as if it were merely a bad dream. 

“So you really have four sisters?” 

“Oui, Questa married a little over a year ago and Jolee and Josephine are twins and turn nineteen next month. Jessamine’s the smallest of the five us at six, and I’m trying my best to teach her English.” 

Diana smiled at the endearment that was evident in his tone. “Your family sounds awfully nice.” 

Jerry opened his mouth to continue but closed it abruptly. 

“You were going to say something, what is it?” Diana interjected having noticed his hesitation. She set the brush that she had been using to brush Belle’s coat on the post closest to her and crossed the room, eager to find out what he was withholding. 

“It’s nothing, Diana.” He said, trying to busy himself again with his task of piling the straw. 

She reached out an arm and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the pitchfork he was using. “I’m not letting go until you tell me, Jerry.” She told him firmly. 

The boy sighed and loosen his grip on the tool. “You could meet them if you wanted to but---”

“My parents wouldn’t allow me to, because we’re wealthy and of high status and your family isn’t.” She finished, her voice cracking slightly on the last word. Diana hated having those words in her mouth, they tasted sour and reminded her of the reality that she had been trying to forget. One where something as frivolous as money determined who could associate with who. 

Jerry wasn’t looking at her now, his eyes were cast to the floor as they both processed the weight of the proposal. “Hey,” Diana said softly, taking her free hand and grabbing his tentatively, “Your family sounds wonderful and I’m tired of my parents money dictating my life. When can I meet them?” 

He was looking at her now that was for certain, confusion, alarm and the tiniest bit of hope swirled in the chocolate depths of his eyes. “Se samedi?” 

“Ce serait parfait.” 

Diana matched his grin with one of her own and gave his hand a confident squeeze. Then in that moment, the only indicator of their differences the callouses that adorned the farmboy’s hand, and Diana didn’t even mind that. She had come to like the idea of working and earning your keep. It beat doubting whether or not she deserved hers. 

With both hands, Diana swiftly took the pitchfork from Jerry and began repiling the straw. She ignored his chuckle and focused on getting the hay on the fork to the new pile. After several failed attempts and listening to Jerry’s continuous laughter, she stopped. “All right, I’m really trying here, so are you going to help me or keep laughing?” 

Still laughing, Jerry obliged and wrapped his arms around her, as he gripped the pitchfork with both hands, demonstrating where she should put hers, Diana found herself enveloped in all that was Jerry. The scent of pine and sweat wafted to her nose, and it was not nearly unpleasant as Diana presumed it would have been, alluring actually. 

As he explained the difference from an improper technique from a correct one, Diana leaned back slightly, so that her back was touching his chest, simply watched him. She noticed that his innate French tongue still held some Ss too, giving them the sound of a slight Z, the way that freckles were dusted across his nose and cheekbones from his time in the sun, and the natural smile that he seemed to have when he spoke.

Jerry stuttered over his explanation as he felt her gaze on him, his tongue nervously wet his lips as he looked down on her. He had seen her eyes display all kinds of emotion, he had seen this fondness be conveyed before, but never had he let himself believe that it would ever be directed towards him. If he dropped the pitchfork, they would be properly holding hands, and be in a better position for him to do what he so desperately wanted to. 

He leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away. When he was met with no opposition, he let the pitchfork slip from his fingers and moved his now free hands to cup the sides of Diana’s face tenderly, tucking the raven tendrils behind her ears. “Si vous voulez que je m'arrête, dites-le moi maintenant car dès que je vous embrasse, je ne vais pas m'arrêter.

Her response was immediate, her lips were on his before he could register what was going on, he was fervorous in kissing her back and prayed to God that he was doing it right. Again and again, their mouths found each other, their predilection for one another only growing each time they parted. 

Diana curled her fingers into the hair at the base of Jerry’s neck, and smiled into the next kiss as she found that his hair was as soft as she thought it would be. The pair broke apart only when she tripped over the fallen pitchfork and they fell into the pile of straw beneath them. 

Feeling lighter than air, Jerry looked over at the girl beside hi, straw had tangled in her hair, which was now obviously unruly (for obvious reasons), and she turned to look at him, an equal elation drew the corners of her slightly swollen lips up. 

Holy hell, she was gorgeous. 

“Jerry?” 

He hummed in response, reaching over and picking piece of straw out of her hair. 

“My parents are going to kill us if they ever find out.” Diana’s voice held no worry or anger, she was merely stating a fact. 

He couldn’t help the laugh that fell past his lips. “We’ll die together then.” 

Diana sat up slowly and pushed her fingers through her hair trying to work through the tangles. If this was the happiness that Ruby wrote about and had all the books based on it, she couldn’t care less about her parents, their opinions and the fact that she could, quite frankly, be written out of the will. 

“I’m not complaining, at least I’d die happy.” She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Jerry’s cheek. “But, we should both clean up before Anne gets home, or she’ll kill me for not telling her.” 

Jerry’s felt his brows raw together in dubiety. “What didn’t you tell her?” 

Diana realized her slip up and felt her cheeks flush. “Not important.” 

It was Jerry’s turn to kiss her now, his lips brushed against her forehead gently. “Tu es mignon quand tu mens.”


End file.
